gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Takeshidude
Hi there, Takeshidude! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Takeshidude page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! :' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from Sorry I am a Guildmaster of my own guild, North, but if you want to make an alliance make a meeting with either me or our Co.GM. She is the best option if you want to meet now, I can't be online at the moment. Sorry I'm already in a guild kinda hard to get back into if i leave (United Outlaws) i already left once and if i leave they won't let me back in. Although love the name. Anyway good luck as GM. :) 22:53, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you work on Zelda Fanon, don't you? Anyways, nah, not that interested right now.--''Shade'' 23:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Are you joking I am His Majesty, George Augustus III - Next King of England and Ireland, Arch-Duke of the Holy Roman Empire Duke of Hannover and much more. I am no pirate. Sorry and good luck right now. Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England Talk 23:53, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Guild Requests Please do not go round requesting people join your guild please create a post as other users may get annoyed at your requests Talk 15:20, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, i'm GM of the Gen. Of Peace Guild. Good luck though. Sorry Sorry I'm in North but I can help you have a alliance meeting with our Co GM Jason Yelloweagle (sig doesn't work on this Wiki) 16:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC) sorry I can't join. Already a GM of Marauder's Militia. Thanks for the offer though and I'll recommend it to some people :). Hi its the name of the article thats the problem please rename it as there is a ship already called the spanish shadow corw in the game and a MediaWiki Coder here|link=User:Tama63]]Talk 04:44, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC)